THE LOVE GAME
by flyaway101
Summary: a story of a girl who was born on a movie set and has since then grown up in that environment. A common girl with no ambitions, devoid of glamour, Kim is happy as a beautician but everything changes when she meets JB, a leading superstar.


**SO JUST TAKING A TEENY BREAK FROM STUDYING.. FOUND THIS IN MY DOC MANAGER, AND THOUGHT I'D UPLOAD IT. :) AND SORRY BUT I SUCK AT WRITING FLUFF AND KISS SCENES. SO IN THE FUTURE, IF ANYONE WANTS TO WRITE THEM FOR ME, PM ME AND YOU'LL GET CREDIT OF COURSE. :) **

* * *

_"Kim's outspoken narration" - kim's dialogue of narration_

**_"Jack's outspoken narration" - jack's dialogue of narration _**

* * *

Kim's world had just been turned upside down. She was currently barely being able to stand at the wedding altar, confused, confuzzled, perplexed at what Jack was saying to her. This was the most beautiful day of her life. She was finally completing her marriage with the person she loved, Jack Brewer. And now, suddenly... Jack had refused to say the final words that would bind them in this pure bond forever. What was wrong with him? Why the sudden change in behavior?

He bellowed a deep maniacal laugh. "In this _real_ life, I can't love you."

Kim was taken aback. So taken aback in fact that she took a step back with her right foot to comprehend what he just said. That moment, that one moment, had broken her.

* * *

_"The pain that I'll receive from this, will make me stronger."_ She said, more determined than before, as she tore and ripped apart the ring that had been occupying her ring finger of her left hand from her finger, flinging it onto the cold hard grey coloured cement ground beneath her.

She was walking around her apartment, until she came face to face with a poster of the man who she now despised the most. The man who had made her feel like scum, who had broke her very existence, and tore her self-dignity and pride to pieces. In a menacing manner, she glared at the poster, boring her eyes into the paper portrait. She'd had ENOUGH. She was no _damsel in distress_.

"_Not anymore, Mr. Jack Brewer. Not anymore." _

* * *

_"Love at first sight." _

It had been one day since that fateful day at the alter. And Kim? She was back. And with a bang. This time, nothing would bring her down. She had made up her mind. To face the one thing that broke her.

Once again, she wound up at THE JB's set, and after a turn of events, both JB and Kim were found looking deep into each other's eyes. Even after everything that had happened between them, the fiery passion, the craziness, never ceased to exist.

* * *

_"And hate at last fight." _

One split second later, that same moment of deep longing into each other's eyes, turned into a full rage and war of eyes against eyes. Kim had just sent a blowing slap to JB's right cheek, earning a sharp hurt glare from him.

Little did Jack know that the pain caused from that slapped hurt Kim herself more than he could ever imagine.

* * *

_"People don't part. From this relationship... love parted."_

One such love that went beyond all ages and centuries. One unique love game that transcended beyond time, shocking all its viewers. Could one such relationship really have two polar opposites?

* * *

**A STORY OF LOVE **

Kim brought her lips to Jack's in one swift motion. She kissed him with all she had, fearing that this may be the only moment they would ever have together.

**HATRED **

And with one flick and snap of his fingers, everything collapsed around her, causing her to flinch immensely. He had already broken her essence once, so what was saying that he wouldn't do it again? Her brown doe-like chocolate eyes practically spelled fear to the Jack Brewer inches away from her.

**PAIN **

Jack was standing before the charcoal rails, the gates of his old house where he grew up. So much pain was welled up inside so, so much sadness than you could ever bear. He was never able to let go of his past, and that was exactly what got in the way of his relationship with Kim, causing her immense pain and suffering.

**BETRAYAL **

Jack flashed an evil smirk towards Kim, tightly grasping the hand of hers that was to place the wedding ring on the left ring finger of Jack's hand.

**FEAR **

Kim was terrified, a gun pistol pointed right at her head. And the sad part was, that this time, Jack wasn't here to save her.

Mix in a ton of action, suspense, and mystery, along with a third male person who also had to now fight for Kim's love, and you get one unique love story.

* * *

_**"Crazy-filled hatred, crazy-filled love, crazy-filled passion." **_

**_"And when you mix those two together, you get... 'Kimberly: One Love, One Passion'." _**


End file.
